Pain Reliever
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: She was in pain, and he became her reliever. A Momo and Jr. Lemon; R&R please!
1. Pain Reliever

**~ Pain Reliever ~**

_A Jr. and Momo episode 1 lemon _

_I do not own Xenosaga or the characters used in this story._

"No get out of me!!!" Momo cried in a high pitched voice. Ever since she had been rescued from the clutches of Albedo she had been having non-stop nightmares recurring the pain she had felt because of him. Tear stains were permanent on her delicate face and none of her friend's words seem to reach her. This was Momo's third restless night. She was broken, tired, and alone. Not even the feeling of her best friend, Shion, laying a foot away seemed to calm her down. Momo crawled out of her bed and walked over towards Shion's bed hoping she didn't wake her up. Shion had a peaceful look on her face; it was obvious to Momo she was in a deep slumber. Momo decided to go sleep in the park where she felt safe, where she knew _he _couldn't get her. Momo quietly snuck out of the room making sure not to wake the sound-sleeping brunette. She dragged her feet along; it was 12 p.m. and she was very tired and her body wouldn't listen to her. She almost collapsed twice and her golden eyes couldn't stay open. Her heart almost shattered when she finally reached the park just to realize it was closed for the night. Momo sighed sadly to herself as she went back towards the direction of the '_Elsa'_.

Jr. had been having a rough night's sleep as well since the event that took place on the '_Song of Nephilim'_. He had felt so guilty about endangering Momo. He failed to protect her and almost lost her. He vowed to Momo that he would stand by her through thick and thin. Jr. even suggested sleeping outside her door but she claimed his idea to be 'silly' so he decided to let it go. However when he first heard her crying in the other room, a part of him died every night. It wasn't his other half that caused her pain, it was him. _He_ left her by herself and _he _let Albedo take advantage of her. Jr. sat up in his bed when he heard the Realian give off another ear splitting wail. He got out of bed and walked out. So now here he was now walking back and forth outside his door debating rather or not to go comfort her or not. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize he bumped into a pink object. Momo sat cross legged on the ground rubbing her head and silently muttering 'ow'.

"I'm sorry Momo I didn't see you there." Jr. said apologetically extending a hand towards her but stared at her confused when she declined it. She just sat their silent, fresh tears present in her eyes.

"Momo...?" Hearing her own name broke her. She wanted to be strong for him, she didn't want him to worry about her but she couldn't help it, she couldn't keep it in any more. She found herself crying uncontrollably in his lap clutching his waist. (A/N - Heh he that looks wrong XD)

"I don't want to be alone!" Momo sobbed over and over each time the words became softer and softer. Jr. wrapped one arm across her back and his free hand he used to stroke her hair thoughtfully. After some time Jr. found himself playing with her pink locks, twirling his finger around her hair making Momo's face flush.

"So where were ya headin' anyways?" Jr. asked looking down at her. Momo looked up at him. She looked deep into his sapphire blue eyes finding herself getting lost in them.

"Um..to the park...but I came back when I found out it was closed.". He nodded gesturing for her to continue. "Would it be to much to ask if you could sleep with me?" The blush on her face spread across her face like a wildfire. A similar blush appeared on Jr.'s face. Being a 26 year-old he took her request of that of a dirty one as naughty mental pictures began flooding his mind. He analyzed her face; she had an innocent look in her eye so it was clear she didn't want that from him.

"Okay." Jr. finally replied after recollecting his thoughts. He scooped her up bridal style and led her to the room.

They laid there, beside each other in silence both of them too embarrassed to talk to the other. For unknown reasons Captain Matthews kept the '_Woman's Cabin' _very brisk. Momo shivered as the cold air swept around her. It seemed when she was upset even the temperature didn't faze her.

"You know, Momo,if we lay closer together we could get warmer from each others body heat." Jr. stated with a slight seductive tone but his tone failed at seducing her. She still, however,curled up against him drinking in his scent; seawater and root bear. Not a very good mixture but something about it made Momo feel...nice?..happy? She couldn't really explain this new feeling with words. Jr. ran his hand up and down her back sending her nerves on fire.

"You're sooo warm." He said resting his face in the crook of her neck and giving her love bites here and there making her gasp. After he thought she had enough Jr. grinned and pinned her to the bed so he was now sprawled on top of her.

"Jr...what about...Shion..?" Momo moaned.

"As long as you keep your voice down she doesn't have to know." Jr. whispered in her ear then began nibbling on her earlobe getting her to moan slightly louder. He traveled his hands up her shirt and managed to unhook her bra. Jr. lifted her shirt from over her head and tossed it aside to look at his half naked angel laying under him. He licked his lips hungrily as he caressed her still developing chest getting a satisfied purr from Momo. While maneuvering his tongue up and down her body, the red head slipped his index finger inside her panties and began thrusting it in and out of her slowly. She moaned to the rhythm of his finger. Momo moaned so many times she lost count, she was lost in a trance. Of course like all trances there is a certain way of breaking them, in this case it was Shion. The Vector employee yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning Momo, how....?" The brunette stopped in mid sentence when she saw the two 'children' in their position. "Oh..um...I'm just gonna...go get breakfast..." Shion got up and walked out shaking her head trying to get the image of Jr. and Momo having sex out of her mind.

"Well that was awkward," Jr. began "so where were we?" But Momo was fast asleep nestled against him. Jr. sighed and decided he too should go to sleep even if it would only be for a few hours....

* * *

**A/N - I added a second chapter because some people asked if there was a sequel. In the second chapter, Momo, and Jr. finish what they started the night before. I'm sorry if they might seem OOC, or if they get into the lemon too soon, writing a lemon for this couple is...challenging....**


	2. More Than Passion

**~ Pain Reliever - Chapter 2 ~**

_I do not own Xenosaga or its characters_

Momo woke up later the next day. Sunlight poked it ways through her window, illuminating the small room. Momo sat up in her bed to yawn, and stretch. She looking over to her side, expected to find the sparkling blue eyes of her love, staring up at her, but was dishearten to see the other side of the bed empty.

_'Oh...where could he be?' _Momo thought, getting out of bed, and heading out of the _Woman's Cabin_.

* * *

Jr. was at his desk, at the _Durandel_, filing papers, he rather set on fire, and ignore.

_'I feel bad about leaving Momo like that, stupid Gaignun giving me __his__ work to do!'_Jr. mumbled, angrily in his mind. He only wished him, and Momo could've finished what they started, they were so close. Jr. wanted her so badly, everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her body...He grinned, imagining her body, every inch, every--

"Ahhh Jr. snap out of it! You know being with her is wrong, but fantasizing about her?" Jr. groaned, now he was talking to himself. How could one person, one girl, have such an impact on him? Almost on cue, Momo had walked in.

_'Dammit, just what I need.'_

"Jr! There you are!" Momo chirped, hugging him. Jr. didn't know where to place his hands, he knew they would end up somewhere they didn't belong, so he didn't return her embrace. This saddened Momo, and made her think Jr. didn't feel the same way.

"Why won't you hug me back?" The sadness, and heartbreak in her voice made Jr. feel abominable. He looked down, took an intake of air, looked into her golden brown eyes, and kissed her, roughly. Momo pulled away, blushing like crazy. She didn't even know what to say, her mind went blank. Jr. seized this opportunity to push aside the objects on his desk, and laid Momo down on it. Finally coming to her senses, Momo asked,

"Jr...What are you doing?!" Jr. smirked.

"Just finishing what I started." He answered, spending no time at ripping her dress off of her. Momo whined uncomfortably, and tried to squirm away, but Jr.'s weight was preventing her from going anywhere. He pulled her into another kiss, this time sliding his tongue inside. Momo moaned into the kiss, and relaxed, wrapping her legs around his waist, and hooked her arms around Jr. He pressed his lips harder against hers, biting her bottom lip. Momo moaned again barely containing her pleasure, and tried to bring Jr. closer. They broke their kiss for air, and Jr. slipped out of his trench coat, it was getting in his way.

"Time to take this further." Jr. whispered in her ear, taking her underwear off, and thrusting his finger in, not bothering to ask for permission. Her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn't ready, or expecting that. As time passed, Momo began moaning, and panting. When Jr. plunged his finger, alittle too deep, she bucked against him, she could feel his fingers rub against her wet folds.

"Please stop..." Momo begged, out of breath. Jr. complied, pulling his fingers out, and licked them clean, he was getting bored with that anyway. Jr.'s finger's fumbled with his pant's button, once getting a grip on it, he undid his pants, and threw them somewhere, they cascaded beside the desk. He then slid out of his boxers, and also threw them off elsewhere. Momo blushed when she realized what Jr. just did. Jr. grinned back, and began stroking her legs, trying to make her moan. Momo partially opened her mouth, and Jr. took advantage of that, and shoved his member in her mouth, Momo's face was inflamed by now. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her heart was racing so fast, she felt lightheaded, she didn't even know what she was doing, she couldn't control herself, and she found herself sucking on him. Jr. smiled, obviously happy with the reaction he got. Momo was starting to choke on him, she gulped down the liquids just barely, and lost it when Jr. started pushing his member in, and out of her mouth.

"Mmmft...." Momo managed to choke out. Jr. released his member out of her mouth, and kissed her, to calm her down. Momo smiled against the kiss, and kissed him back. Their tounges fought for dominace, but knowing Jr., Momo let him dominate her. Jr. broke from the kiss first.

"Momo, let's end this." He preached.

"What? What do you--" She screamed out in pleasure when Jr. went inside her. Momo felt her walls start crashing down, but she didn't care, if felt so good.

"Mmm...Jr..." Momo moaned, clutching his red locks, panting heavily, "I don't know how much more I can take..." Jr. could feel that an orgasm was approaching fast, so he sped up his pace. Her grip tightened on him, but he didn't let up. Momo screamed his name out before letting go. Jr. followed suit, and collapsed on top of her.

"Momo, I love you." Jr. panted, kissing her before falling asleep.

"I love you too...."

* * *

Gaignun headed towards the room, Jr., and him shared, but was surprised to find it locked.

_'Hmm?' _Luckily, he had a spare key, and unlocked the door. The usually stoic Gaignun became speechless when he saw the sight before him, Momo and Jr...playing pool...

"Oh hey Gaignun!" Jr. waved at his younger brother, smiling. Gaignun shook his head, and walked out.

* * *

**A/N - This is total crap, I know, I had absolutely no inspiration**** for this...*sigh***


End file.
